


与猫的新年

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Kudos: 92





	与猫的新年

傅长经挽了袖边靠在大理石台边上神色认真地修剪着那一束方才从花店里取回来的白玫瑰，嫩绿的花茎被斜着修了一刀浸在泡了淡盐水的透明花瓶里，指尖微微一碰花叶，那上面还颤颤滚下两颗水珠来。

他体谅跨年夜城里堪忧的交通状况，索性从酒柜里开了瓶珍藏的Penfolds葛兰许助兴。

幸而体恤的爱人并未让他久等，才将酒瓶开启倒入醒酒器，后院便闯入一阵汽车引擎急刹的乍响。他垂着眼帘笑着摇头，却一闪身熄灭了客厅的灯光，狡黠地摸着一片漆黑蹭到了墙边躲着。

那噔噔噔的脚步声一贯急促，像是喝醉了似的摇摇晃晃一路小跑踏上石阶，再便是输入密码锁的声音。

傅长经在门开的咔哒声响起的一瞬间闪了出来，与捧了花束的戚邻撞了个满怀。

一贯喜好风度不顾温度的爱人风雪天里只穿了件羊绒大衣，脖间松松缠了条早间好说歹说才披上的围巾。他一张干净精致的脸上挂了十分的笑意，献宝似的将怀里满满一捧红玫瑰递了上来。

只借着院里晦暗的光，戚邻怀里那血红的艳色愈发衬得那张面孔愈发不真实起来。

傅长经始终认为自己才是二人关系之中的上位者，但爱人那剔透清澈的浅瞳里盛着的盈盈笑意总令傅长经觉得，自己是被他俘获的猎物。

那妖精似的人儿眼里满满的似笑非笑像是催情剂一样，悄无声息地递来共赴春宵的邀请，不由得使素来自诩正人君子的傅长经小腹下燃起一阵滚烫。

他适合极了这等妖冶至极的颜色。傅长经在心里暗暗地想。

戚邻始终笑意盈盈地盯着傅长经，看那人脸上闪现出一瞬的失态，只觉得分外可爱，狡黠地舔了舔下唇，不由得凑过去想要递一个又甜又黏的吻——他是想彻底将这场火点燃，烧得愈发旺越好。

披了一身风雪的戚邻自带一股沉沉的寒意，就连嘴唇都是冰凉的，却柔软。

傅长经总是控制不住自己沉浸在性爱时会突然萌发的施虐欲，发了狠地卷着戚邻下唇来回舔舐撩拨，不知不觉就探着右手猛地钳住了爱人凉而光滑的下颌，顺势感受到了手下人一瞬间的停滞，愈发猖狂起来，双膝一顶便将戚邻跌跌撞撞地顶上了墙面。

戚邻肩胛骨抵上墙面不由得眉头一皱，却仍是忘情地回应着傅长经来势汹汹的爱意。

在戚邻眼里，傅长经那双纤长而并不枯瘦的手握着钢笔簌簌划过纸面的样子，赛过他深夜欣赏过的千百张由于法律规定不被显示的图片。

现下那双自带催情效果的手正迫不可待地扒着他价格不菲的大衣。

傅长经手腕一寸温暖不经意间触碰上戚邻颈间，登时带起他一片密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩，连带着脊背都刹那间僵直了。

戚邻可以嗅到傅长经身上冷冷的雪松后调香，缠着戚邻臆想出的荷尔蒙味道，顺着鼻腔滚入肺中，近乎让他软了双膝，想要下意识地折服在这衣冠禽兽身下。

“傅总家缠万贯，我实在不知道该送点什么礼物能入您的眼，”

戚邻后退一步，顺势牵起傅长经凌乱着散落在脖间的酒红色领带，说话间还带着长时间接吻遗留下的微喘，笑意里暗潮汹涌。

傅长经微垂着眉眼看着爱人熟练地替他松了领带，贝齿轻轻叼上领带的另一端，猫似的缠了上来。那尤物般的爱人始终不忘挑逗他，双手漫无目的地在他身上游走，隔着一层薄薄衬衣肆意触摸着。

戚邻薄唇微启，滚烫的气息正正好好扑在他裸露的胸膛上。

“送您一场跨年性爱，不成敬意。”

戚邻正要抬起眼来享受傅长经的一切反应，无论是惊喜、错愕亦或者是刹那间的羞涩都能让他获得极致的快感。

然而傅长经顺势将两根手指撬开了他微张着的薄唇，将戚邻紧紧箍入怀中。

戚邻眼底闪出片刻的失神，错愕地接受了傅长经在他唇齿间的捅弄。

他近乎迷蒙，恍惚间听到爱人这样说，

“我等你很久了。”

戚邻紧接着被拦腰抱上了楼，他靠在傅长经怀里贪婪地大口吸取着爱人身上的味道，似乎对于即将到来的一切一无所知。

二层最靠近走廊尽头的房间，是戚邻钦点的情趣套间。装修时完全按照戚邻的喜好布置，外间恶趣味地铺满了红绸布，空旷的房间里只放了一张漆黑的真皮单人沙发，脚下铺着一寸麂皮地毯。

傅长经测过身来蜻蜓点水地啄了下戚邻的唇角，拍拍他屁股，“我去准备一下。”

戚邻却伸手将傅长经拉住，把方才从傅长经身上取下来的领带又一次套在了爱人脖子上。

他又露出了那种似乎永远不满足的表情，浅瞳一动，笑得灿烂，“不陪我玩爽，这一遭你过不去的。”

傅长经又低下身来吻他，笑意同样浓，“包您满意。”

说着抽身推门进了里间，空留下戚邻意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，一颗一颗解开了衬衫扣子。

傅长经坐在单人沙发上，舒适地搭起一条腿，右手支着一根藤条直直杵在麂皮地毯上，神态轻松休闲。他微微抬起藤条在脚下的一寸麂皮地毯点了点，冲着眼前不着缕寸杵着的人轻飘飘开口，

“跪下。”

戚邻低眉顺目地应了，乖巧至极地顺势落在了傅长经指示的位置，跪得规矩。

他感受着冰凉的物件末端开始缓慢地在他身体上游走，带起一路蜿蜒。戚邻只觉着一阵酥酥麻麻的痒，却并不难忍受。

在傅长经的视角，那具尤物一般完美的胴体正随着他微妙的动作展露出些微不可查的躲闪和颤栗，引得他心底一阵抓挠似的酥痒。

但是在办正事儿之前，他有义务教育一下愈发不知道天高地厚的小猫。

他拿藤条点了点地毯上琳琅满目物件的其中一件，语气略显冷淡，“自己扩张，戴好。”

戚邻肩头倏地一动，眼底闪过一丝不易察觉的委屈，杵在地上没动，仍是直愣愣地跪着。

戚邻并不跟他客气，扬手便狠狠一记落在他大腿上。

雪白光滑的肌肤上顿时浮现出一条血红的肿痕，许久未受痛的戚邻一瞬间没忍住，低低地哼唧了一声，猫儿似的，右手没忍住蹭到身前来反复揉搓着受责的地方，眼底也很快浮起浅浅一层水色。

龇牙咧嘴迫切想要证明自己地位的野猫挨了打，瞬间变成了呜呜咽咽的小家猫。

傅长经提示似的轻咳一声，戚邻这才不情不愿地动起来，略显不耐烦地扯过来地毯上那件猫尾巴模样的肛塞，却握着润滑液的瓶子扭扭捏捏不肯动作。

戚邻膝行着磨蹭到傅长经身边，贴着他大腿讨好似的蹭了蹭，眨巴眨巴眼睛，开口便是按捺不住的撒娇讨好，“为什么不帮我做。”

傅长经不得不承认这一招他十分受用，这两声千回百转的呓语落在他耳朵里，再硬的一颗心也化成水似的。然而傅长经成功在能忍常人之不能忍，仍是毫无怜悯之意地将戚邻揪过来摁在大腿上，接连不断地十记巴掌落在他裸臀上，打得人儿哀叫连连，扑棱着想要支起身子来。

傅长经这才松开他，再次发出单一字符的指示，“做。”

委屈得能掐出水来的猫儿探着一只手在身后揉着附了淡淡一层薄红的伤处，眼角发红。

自顾自委屈着自家男人不肯服务自己的戚邻一歪头正巧撞上傅长经拿起藤条的动作，吓得一双好看的眼瞪得可大，急急忙忙摸过来润滑液就往手心里挤。

傅长经非常沉迷于平日里并不乖巧的爱人此刻的识时务，拎起来藤条架在指尖把玩着。

戚邻双肘着地，将冰凉的润滑液裹在手心里捂热了才试探着摸索到了身后。他双腿慢慢张开一个合适的角度，正好袒露出两股之间的幽密地段，两根裹满了润滑液的食指试探性地抵在了入口处，却被藤条轻轻敲了敲腰侧。

戚邻无由得生出三分怒火来，抬起头瞪着一双浑圆的眼睛，满脸都是你还要我怎样。

被戚邻恶狠狠盯着的傅长经没有丝毫的慌乱，甚至眼底带笑，唠家常似的开口，“转过去，我要看到你做。”

戚邻正要愤愤不平地开口就看着傅长经又施施然举起了那万恶之源，登时熄灭了气焰，委委屈屈地转了个方向跪好，活像只偷腥被主人逮到的猫，就差夹着尾巴逃之夭夭了。

只附了浅浅一层粉红的臀肉美感尚存，戚邻双肩近乎落地，一只手探到身后把住了一片臀肉，小幅度地往一侧分了分，正巧将臀缝间那柔软粉嫩的紧致小口暴露于灯光之下。

他将两根手指抵上了正紧张瑟缩着的幽密洞穴，缓慢地戳弄着，再循序渐进地逐渐将指尖送入，低低哼唧一声，再到指节也顺利地挺进了那狭窄之中。

傅长经抬起藤条轻轻敲了敲他一侧臀肉，语气不善地催促，“快点。”

戚邻并不应声却暗暗加快了动作，开始缓慢在甬道里有规则地抽送起来，连带着黏腻的润滑剂，甚至能牵引出一片色情的抽插水声。

傅长经双眼微眯，看着那葱白的两指匆匆忙忙地出入于股间幽密之地，时不时牵出一两声难以克制的浅浅呻吟，只觉得胯下的欲望愈发躁动不堪。

待两三指已然能顺利出入后穴，戚邻才从地毯上取了那两指长的猫尾肛塞来，淋上一层湿漉漉的润滑液，试探着往后穴探去。

经历过润滑扩张的后穴此刻正湿软泥泞不堪，一张一合地准备接纳外物。然而肛塞冰凉的温度还是激得戚邻忍不住垂了手臂低声呜咽一声，又惧于傅长经并不温和的催促，再次将猫尾抵上了后穴，缓慢地扭动着送入。

戚邻身后骤然被填满，没忍住引颈低低呻吟一声。

傅长经心满意足地朝戚邻招手示意他过来，那赌了气的猫儿不情不愿夹着尾巴蹭了过来，却还是乖巧地将头靠在了他膝头，湿漉漉的额发正黏黏糊糊蹭在他大腿侧。

傅长经抬手摸了摸他松软的发顶，含着笑意夸赞他，“好乖。”

突然受了夸奖的戚邻眼珠一转，抬起一双夹了三分氤氲水色的眼睛望着傅长经，含情脉脉。

还未等他提出想要进下一步活动的请求，傅长经便起身站了起来，拿藤条点了点尚存着他体温的真皮沙发，其意不言而喻。

这一情节超乎了戚邻的想象，他拧着眉毛跪坐在地毯上，一脸的疑惑不解，开口辩驳。

“老公，我们都玩到这了，下一步该是……”

“我说了算，还是你说了算。”傅长经冷淡地打断了他，看着戚邻一脸快要哭出来的委屈神色，冷了脸再次点了点沙发，“别让我催第二次。”

委屈得鼻尖儿都红了的戚邻咬着下嘴唇磨蹭过去，每一次动作都会牵引着埋在身后的冰凉物件戳刺到内壁，他强忍着才不叫出声来。

戚邻上身趴伏在柔软光滑的皮面上，双肩紧张得瑟瑟发抖。他并不知道自己何处招惹到了这衣冠禽兽，只觉得这跨年狂欢之夜自己还要委委屈屈地受教训，着实是全省最为可怜了。

摆好了架势的傅长经向后退了两步，将藤条握在手心里缓缓抽出，轻轻搭上了夹着猫尾的小臀。

“乖，最近胆子很大，敢不分何时何地挑逗你男人，”

傅长经话音将落便狠狠落下几记抽打在手下瑟瑟发抖的小臀上，打得戚邻咬着下嘴唇哭叫出声，两条小腿痛苦地缠在一起，呜呜咽咽地好不可怜。

戚邻一向在性爱方面放得很开，什么稀奇古怪的玩法都想要尝试，却怕极了挨傅长经的打。小少爷细皮嫩肉闯荡了这么多年，家里连句重话都不曾对他讲过，别说受这种肌肤之痛——更何况是后穴里夹着肛塞尾巴的这种。

戚邻嘶嘶哈哈地缓过劲儿来才敢小声嘀咕着辩驳，“我怎么敢……哈啊！”

傅长经听他狡辩就一时间气不打一处来，急急一串藤条打碎了他一连串儿没吐出来的借口。

戚邻疼得近乎要跳脚，两只手探着想要往身后摸却又不敢触碰着伤处，只能卑微地停在大腿根上胡乱抹了两把，眼圈里含了一眶泪，将落不落的。

他疼得狠了，全然忘了自己最过分的一次，甚至在开会中途将傅长经堵在厕所隔间里，不由分说解了他皮带含住他尚且柔软脆弱的小兄弟直到它蓬勃起来的故事。

那时候戚邻就是那副似笑非笑的样子，含着勃物却仍不忘抛来一个个绵绵的眼神挑逗他。

那时候又爽又气的傅长经便在心里暗暗发誓，他若不打得戚邻又哭又叫就不配做人。

傅长经愈想愈气，觉着这小猫愈发不知道天高地厚，惹火惹到公司来，手下不由得又接连不断地抽落。手底下那不住地躲闪颤抖着的小臀上布着一道道紧密的红痕，戚邻这才忍不住哭出声来，丝丝缕缕的呜咽飘进傅长经耳朵里，他只觉着心疼之余还有几分解气。

戚邻变着花儿的想要讨个饶恕，讨饶的话裹了浓浓的哭腔不清不楚地往外飘，“好老公，我知错了，你轻些打吧。”

然而正沉溺在回忆里不可自拔的傅长经怎能这般轻易饶过他，只觉得他欠收拾得很，手下不停，也不留反应的时间给他，一串紧密的连击打得戚邻哀哭不断。

臀缝间夹着的尾巴在他每次受痛缩紧臀肉时候，都要恶趣味地戳刺下他敏感的内壁，戚邻叫苦不堪，只顾着呜呜咽咽地朝着傅长经讨饶，可算是肠子都悔青了。

“你慢些打吧，你慢些打，我受不住的，老公，好老公！”

戚邻手心里沁出汗来，指尖摩擦着胡乱在沙发皮面上乱抓，挨一记便引颈哼哼唧唧地哭一声，近乎要岔了气，两条细瘦的大腿抖若筛糠。

傅长经停了手，看着伏在沙发面上的戚邻趁着这片刻的间隙大口大口地喘气，两只手也大胆起来摸上了两片铺满了肿痕的臀肉，指尖刚一搭上伤处又要可怜兮兮地哭起来，摇着头止不住地呜咽。

“不能再打了，不能再打了。”

傅长经给足了他时间休息，又上前两步，重新将藤条抵在了戚邻惨惨淡淡的臀肉上。

哭得神志不清的戚邻估摸着左右已经挨了六七十记，说什么也不肯将手拿开了，死死捂着两片肿肉，往傅长经反方向小幅度挪动着。

“不要打了，老公，今天跨年，我这一整年都会不顺的。”

傅长经几乎要被他这一串幼稚又天真的说辞给逗笑了，气急败坏地扯过来他一双汗涔涔的手，抬起手就是恶狠狠的五记抽在他手心里，又打开了戚邻才平息不久的眼泪阀门。

可怜兮兮的猫儿将挨了打的两只手揣在怀里来回搓着，眼里含着一包泪嘀嘀咕咕地骂着，“傅长经不要脸。”

傅长经侧着头一挑眉，藤条嗖地在空中划出一声破空响，“说什么？”

戚邻又被吓得快要哭出来，跪直了身子蹭到傅长经旁边，软了眉眼倚在他腿边半跪着，委委屈屈开口，“老公最好，老公从来不打人。”

腿边上的小猫哭得眼角、鼻尖儿都是红扑扑的一片，铺了一层伤的臀后还可怜兮兮地夹了条猫尾巴。  
傅长经抬手去蹭蹭他湿漉漉的侧脸，小人儿眼窝浅装不住泪，扑簌簌又落下两行泪来，一双挂了彩的手扯着傅长经的衬衣角一摇一摇的，“好老公，我以后再不敢不合时宜地挑逗你了，你饶过我这遭，”

说着这妖精似的人儿堪堪从难过委屈里挤出一丝笑来，舔舔嘴角，“我们玩儿点别的。”

戚邻感受到傅长经拿领带遮住了他的视线，抱了个满怀送进了里屋。他被傅长经轻柔地放在了里屋的双人床上，任由傅长经扯着他两条腿将他捞到床边，缓慢地取出了深陷在后穴里的猫尾巴。

原本冰凉的物件已经被他柔软的内壁捂热了，甫一脱离体内戚邻甚至觉得有三分不适应，哼唧着扭了扭伤痕累累的后臀，将头埋进了手臂里装鸵鸟不肯出来。

他听着傅长经好似走到前面取了什么东西来，直到傅长经拉着他两条腿替他穿上了条牛仔裤。

戚邻不解，想着傅长经不可能还没提枪上阵就提前偃旗息鼓了。

正处在他愣神的时候，戚邻突然感觉到了不对之处。

傅长经给他套上的这条牛仔裤，后臀处是开了洞的，近乎是大腿根到腰部的整片布料都不存在的款式。他这才惊讶起来，两只手刚想要摸到领带上揭开屏障便被傅长经不由分说地扯了两只手腕，带到了床头。

啪嗒一声，冰凉的皮革裹上了他一截细瘦的手腕，还未等他反应过来，胡乱扑棱着的两只脚腕也被傅长经捉了去。一通折腾之后，许久未曾出山的分腿器也已经就了位。

“老公，今天这么大阵仗，要玩什么？”

傅长经垂着眼帘低低地笑，指尖挑逗似的戳弄上戚邻收缩不停的湿软后穴，猛地陷进去两根手指快速抽送起来。

半晌未开张的后穴猛然吃到了甜头，戚邻身前蛰伏着的分身也忍不住抖擞着昂起头来，一声声千回百转的呜咽呻吟更是抑制不住地淌了出来。

傅长经手下动作不停，含了笑意凑到戚邻耳边。

“今天过节，玩点不一样的。”

戚邻向来是愿意在床上完全交出自己的，所以在傅长经将他抱到地面上摆成跪撅姿势的时候，也乖巧得未曾有过半分挣扎。

视觉被剥夺，手脚尽数被束缚着，只能小幅度在地面上挪动半寸。尽管身后大喇喇袒露着的部位让他觉得十分不适应，戚邻仍是乖觉地跪撅在地面上等待离开房间的傅长经归来。

傅长经将盖了红布的大件摆在地面上，接好设备才将戚邻摆放到一个合适的位置上。

他替戚邻解开了眼前的屏障，展示般的抱着戚邻看向他新购入的大家伙。戚邻视线刚一飘到那东西上便惊得没忍住叫出声，一双眼睛瞪得浑圆，一脸不可置信地望着傅长经，震惊得说不出话来。

那是一台复杂却精密的大型机器，插电后即可非常有规则地运转起来。

然而戚邻视线的焦点落在了那支着尺寸不小的按摩棒的位置，他近乎可以想象这机器运作起来时，那尺寸不菲的按摩棒便会永不知停歇似的捅弄着他脆弱不堪的小穴。

戚邻这才觉着自己的处境危险。

他脸色变得难看起来，语气中夹了几分不易察觉的紧张和恐惧，“老公，这个玩太大了……”

甚至傅长经都没有给他回应，便再次抱着戚邻回到了那架机器的正前方。傅长经跪坐在地毯上调试着角度，经过几番试验之后才选择了刚好可以将那按摩棒送入戚邻小穴的完美角度。

傅长经甚至体贴地在按摩棒上挤上了润滑液。

傅长经心情看起来甚好，扳过戚邻的脸狠狠地亲了一口。

“乖，时间不早，我们开始。”

机器的电源被开启，戚邻听着那一声声机器开始律动的吱嘎声只觉着头皮都发麻，惊恐不堪，手脚并用地想要脱离苦海。奈何傅长经将他捆得严严实实，他无论如何挣扎都近乎是在原地不动，戚邻如同受惊的小兽一般忍不住低声啜泣起来，眼泪一滴滴地落。

“乖，”傅长经凑过来唤他，亲他耳垂，“不要怕，你会喜欢的。”

戚邻眼泪扑簌簌地滚落，头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我不行的，老公，你行行好，放过我。”

傅长经并不回应，只是温柔地叼上了戚邻柔软冰凉的下唇反复摩挲舔舐起来。

正待戚邻含着眼泪回应着傅长经的吻，他突然感觉到后穴被一处坚硬缓慢地抵了上来。他忍不住呜咽一声，恐惧得十指拧在了一起。

伴着机器运作的吱嘎声，那一处裹满了润滑液的硬挺逐渐送入了他仍旧湿软泥泞的后穴里，一步步地深入深入其中。

戚邻沉下心来体验，那感觉确实不如他想的那般令人恐惧。机器运作的频率仍然在他可接受范围之内，规律的抽插甚至能够为他空虚的后穴带来久违的丝缕快感。

就在他沉溺于后穴被填满的充实感的同时，傅长经悄无声息地将机器的档位调到了最高。

陡然增快的频率让戚邻没忍住仰起头呻吟出声，双拳猛地攥紧了。

速度的提高伴随着一阵阵紧密的敏感点戳刺，戚邻近乎在一瞬间眼前闪过了一片迷蒙，禁不住开始低声断断续续地讨饶，“老公，老公，太快了。”

傅长经此刻却抽不出思绪来，他全部的注意力都被那过于香艳的画面吸引了。

那一片红肿的臀肉似是突破出了残破不堪的牛仔裤边缘，只袒露出极具色欲的后臀来，两片高肿的软肉间还穿梭着尺寸不菲的按摩棒。那物件在臀缝间吞吐不停的画面淫糜至极，伴着吱嘎吱嘎的机器运转声，连带上戚邻一声声低低的呻吟呜咽，和股间抽插带出的黏腻水声。

傅长经身下胀痛得厉害，忍得一双眼都发了红。

“老公，老公。”戚邻哀哀地叫他，扭着身子想躲开那机器毫无停顿的抽插捅弄，“求求你，停了吧，我知错了，我知错了。”

戚邻此时神智不清，也不知一叠声的我知错了是为哪般错误，只想着如何让傅长经开心饶他一回。一声声可怜至极的哀求声被有规则的捅弄切割得破碎不堪，断断续续的哭声传入傅长经耳边，胯下的勃物更是呼之欲出。

机器近乎永不知疲倦，那按摩棒近乎将他湿润泥泞的后穴操开了，肠肉逆来顺受地接纳着外物的入侵，在退出时又恋恋不舍地挽留，直至那染了戚邻体温的物件毫无留恋地离开。

戚邻被这机器操得神志不清，半张着薄唇小幅度地挣扎，眼角挂着情欲折磨之下难耐的泪。

直至戚邻再忍不住一阵阵交叠而来的快感，哭叫着泄了身。

然而事实却是尽管他疲惫不堪着射了一滩白浊在地毯上，那没有感情不通人性的机器仍不肯放过他，再次有规律地捅入了他再不能承受半分的后穴里。

戚邻高高昂起后背引颈哭嚎一声，雪白的脊背上那双纤瘦的蝴蝶骨呼之欲出。

平日里张牙舞爪似乎永远得不到满足的猫儿吃足了苦头，再不敢成天喵呜呜地叫着讨要更多。

傅长经慢吞吞地走过来，拿手背贴着戚邻湿漉漉的侧脸，低声问他，“以后会乖吗。”

思绪混乱不堪的戚邻听到傅长经仿佛是刻意给他机会，急急忙忙呜咽着点头如捣蒜，停滞了半天才断断续续地说出话来，“会的。”

他又抬起一双含了水色的眸子望着傅长经，咬着下嘴唇揪住爱人的衬衣角，垂着眼帘可怜兮兮地咽泪。

“老公，我知错了，你饶了我。”

“我，我伺候你。”

戚邻被傅长经粗暴地拎上了床。

傅长经三两下除了他下身碍事的屏障和手脚的束缚，全然不顾戚邻身后挨了打的伤处沾到床铺时痛苦的呜咽，低着头含上了戚邻胸前昂扬着的两点。

湿润温暖的舌尖包裹住了那两颗颤抖着的茱萸，打着圈在乳孔附近摩挲周旋。方才释放过一次的戚邻又被挑逗得勃起了，胯下那柔软逐渐再次颤巍巍地挺了起来。

戚邻被傅长经熟悉的手段挑逗起了一阵阵潮水般的情欲，后穴也情不自禁地分泌出了大量肠液来，他两条腿难耐地扭动着，脑海里只想着怎么才能让傅长经尽快操进来。

傅长经直嘬得那两颗茱萸颤抖着肿大了两圈才恋恋不舍地退了出来，又一口含上了戚邻纤细脆弱的脖颈，再抬起头时已烙上了一颗颗暗红的吻痕。

戚邻一双手胡乱地在傅长经后背上乱抓，留下一道道狰狞的血痕。

窗外风雪依旧，零点将至，被欲望烧得丧失理智的两个人借着昏暗的灯光，势要在床上斗个你死我活。

戚邻躺在床上大口大口地喘息着，不经意间流露出一声声入骨的呻吟。

傅长经深知戚邻又是在故意勾引他，恨恨地抬起头，正巧撞上戚邻一双浸了满满情欲的细眼，就连一片鸦青羽睫上都坠了湿漉漉的水珠，却还是忍不住想要使了全身的力气来勾引他。

“老公，我伺候你，你进来。”

戚邻毫不羞怯地两条腿大敞，正巧袒露出身下那处不停分泌出湿润肠液的隐秘穴口，他甚至探着一双手去捉傅长经的手，往那处探去。

“你进来，行行好，我想要你。”

傅长经垂着眼帘大口大口地喘息着，一手锢住戚邻一双并不老实的手，单手摸到腰带处松开暗扣褪下里外两层屏障。

戚邻直愣愣盯着傅长经近乎是弹出的磅礴欲望，朝着傅长经浅浅地笑了。

傅长经也不上他的当，只顾着将欲望顶在入口处一下一下地戳弄着，却并不深入。

这下落了下风的便成了戚邻，他忍不住拿手去碰爱人滚烫的欲望，试图将那久违的温暖送入急需抚慰的下身，傅长经却怎么都不如他的愿，哪怕那欲望的头部缓慢地送入了穴口之中，还未等戚邻一声餍足的喟叹落下尾音，傅长经便又飞快地抽了出来。

“想要老公操你就多说点好听的。”

戚邻顺理成章地如了他的愿，“老公，求求老公进来，要老公填满我。”

话音将落傅长经便顺利地闯入了戚邻准备充分的禁地，浅浅抽送两下又撤了出来，“再叫几声给老公听。”

戚邻正要享受着快感，又被拦腰折断，只得拧着腰嘤咛两声，咬着下唇断断续续泄出一丝丝呜咽。

“老公行行好，打也打了，玩也玩了，就当可怜可怜我了。”

说着戚邻还拉着傅长经的手去摸他臀肉上一道道狰狞的肿痕，委屈得眼泪又要落下来，“老公，疼，你打得我好疼，你心疼心疼我，进来帮帮我。”

“我以后再不敢胡闹了，你行行好吧。”

小人儿的一声声哭诉跟猫儿似的抓挠着傅长经的心，他再忍不住，终于一个全力的挺送，将整根欲望尽数埋入了空虚不堪的穴道里。

戚邻腰间一动，长长呜咽一声，被抑制许久的欲望终于得到满足，一时间满足至极，只顾着眯着眼睛任由傅长经飞快地抽插、挺送起来。

傅长经又何尝容易，放在嘴边的肉隔了这般久才得以吃到肚子里。

那经过机器调教的肠肉仍旧紧致过人，层层叠叠地将他的欲望裹了个完整，他再挺身往里送了半寸便戳刺到戚邻深处的敏感点，本就舒服到脚趾紧绷着的爱人猛然昂起头来，又双肩抖着落了下去。

“乖，喜欢老公顶这里吗。”

傅长经将戚邻一双腿架在肩上，俯下身去亲他红得滴血的耳垂，含在嘴里反复琢磨。

戚邻双眼失了焦距，爽得声音都带了喑哑，说话间被一串串挺送冲撞得不成句。

“喜欢，喜欢……呜啊！”

傅长经保持着二人相连的姿势猛地将戚邻翻了个个儿摆成了后入的姿势，掐着戚邻一双细腰继续猛烈地冲撞起来，为最后的冲刺做准备。

戚邻下意识地摸上了身前昂扬的分身，却被傅长经拍掉了手，脆弱不堪的分身顿时落入了傅长经手里，开始有规律地撸动起来。

敏感点被戳弄与分身被套弄的快感交叠而上，近乎使他丧失理智，只能手脚抽搐着呜咽不堪。

窗外零点的烟花准时点亮夜空，床上激情奋战的二人也在这绚烂之中双双得以释放。

戚邻无助地跪趴在床面上大口喘息，股间逐渐流淌出一滩诱人而淫糜的白浊来。

傅长经仰躺在床上，感受着身旁蜷缩着的猫儿缓慢蹭过来，摸到自己的胳膊，沉沉地枕了上来。他侧过头去亲戚邻湿润的额头，探出手去摸他耳尖。

“新年快乐。”

戚邻哑着嗓子笑了一声，低低嗯一句，侧着身由着傅长经搂紧了。

“新年快乐。”

然后他们又吻了起来。

戚邻气力尽失，迷迷糊糊地由着傅长经抱去浴室清洗了身后的狼藉。

窗外的烟火声依旧，时不时点亮风雨交加的新年夜，透过屋里的那扇窗与他们分享了三成节日的愉悦。

他躺在床上望着漆黑夜色里的天花板，他想，如果有幸与你酣畅淋漓，我也算是不虚此行来这人间一趟。


End file.
